The future of the warrior Clans: Book 2: Part 1
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Spottedshadow is still on her rein of bloodthirsty ambition. But will someone uexpected reveal her secret and save the forest? Or will the Clan cats be soaked in inocent blood?


Chapter 1

Whiskerface licked her crying kits, eager to get their blood flowing. She could here that the war between the dogs and cats were over. Whiskerface was a medicine cat, and it was forbidden for medicine cats to fall in love or have kits. Woodfur was Whiskerface's mate and the father of her kits. She knew her secret would be found out, and she will probably be exiled. One light ginger she-kit was born dead, and two here kneading weakly at her belly, trying to find warm milk.

One dark brown tabby tom-kit was mewling loudly and batting his sister. His sister was a ginger color, just like her mother, except for a white spiral in her fur right on the forehead. Whiskerface nudged her kits closer to her and licked the dead kit with love and affection.

"My dear kit, Starkit, may Starclan love you as much as I do."

She brought the kit over near the creek and buried her deep into the ground, sorrow and terrible grief overpowering her.

Starkit sat up straight as a hazy, orange tabby cat stepped up in front of her. "Starkit, It is time for you to join Starclan, dear one."

The ginger kit looked up at the cat with big, green eyes. "Are you Mossflower?"

The cat purred with affection and meowed, "Yes, I am, Starkit, your mother's medicine cat. Now, come. We must hurry."

Starkit got up and followed Mossflower into the sky, and into Starclan.

Ripplestream greeted the patrol home with meows and purrs. Harepelt rubbed his face against her muzzle and Ripplestream covered him in licks. "Your all bloody, Harepelt." Ripplestream meowed. Harepelt just shrugged and looked around, "Where's Whiskerface?" Wildbreath pushed himself forward and hissed angrily, "She just disappeared, right when Silverleaf and I needed her most!"

Wildbreath bristled his fur and spat when he said, disappeared. Woodfur came out of the Nursery and hissed under his breath, "Whiskerface!"

He snuck out of the camp entrance. Dog scent reeked the forest and he slowly followed the faint scent of Whiskerface's fear scent. "Whiskerface, are you there?" he whispered in fear. As if in answer, a faint wail in agony echoed to his right. Right near the ash tree and the creek. He crept behind a hawthorn bush and spotted Whiskerface's ginger pelt. Woodfur came out of the bush and greeted Whiskerface with a faint meow, but it was cut short when Whiskerface gave him a look of so much guilt and sadness that it almost made him cry. "Dear Whiskerface, what troubles you?" he meowed worryingly. Whiskerface pressed her muzzle into his flank and wrapped her two kits with her tail. "Your kits, they must go back to camp." Woodfur sniffed his children and grabbed the ginger she-kit by the scruff and waited for his mate to follow.

Berrypaw paced the medicine den and looked impatiently at the entrance of camp. Wildbreath meowed angrily as Woodfur came in with a brown tabby bundle. The Clan cats gasped in surprise and stared in disbelief as Whiskerface came in after him with another kit bundle. "What is this?" hissed Wildbreath, "Whiskerface, whose kits are these?"

Whiskerface eyed him now with hatred and hissed loudly, "They are me and Woodfur's kits." Wildbreath looked stunned and Swiftstar parted her way through the crowd and towered over the two cats and hissed, "These are your kits?! But, why, Whiskerface? You broke the warrior code!"

Whiskerface turned away and licked her shivering kit. The kit that Woodfur was holding wiggled and mewed protest. "I should exile you, Whiskerface." Woodfur and Whiskerface looked down and braced themselves. "But I am being too kind. Since you have and apprentice, you shall be able to take care of them in the Nursery. Berrypaw shall take over for as long as your kits are younger than six moons. Sadly, here is your punishment, you do one task in camp, and then you will eat. I know I am being too kind, but...."

"Of course you're being too kind! I say we exile her!" hissed Wildbreath, anger overwhelming him.

Swiftstar ignored his comment and nodded her head, "Let her have her space." She turned away and made it to her den along with Mossbreath trotting behind her.

Whiskerface looked down in dismay and led her kits to the Nursery. The brown kit mewed and squirmed to break from his mother's hold. Wildbreath glared in pure hatred at Whiskerface and meowed to Scarpelt, "One thing after another! Is there anyone we can trust now a days?"

Scarpelt only bowed her head in shame. Redsnout wasn't looking at them and Ravenpaw and his siblings had sympathy in their eyes. They knew what it was like to have someone different in the Clan. Their mother, Rosy, was born a Kittypet, and asked Woodfur to help her after her littermate had her kits and were taken away from her. They welcomed her into the Clan, but she left shortly when she noticed that her kits loved it inside their new home. Woodfur bowed his head and sat down over by Harepelt. Harepelt looked into his eyes and meowed, "I'm still your friend, Woodfur. A loyal Clan cat would never turn on their friends, whatever the reason." Woodfur purred in thanks and Ripplestream flung a vole at his feet, "There, eat up." She had no anger in her voice and her eyes shown in understanding. Woodfur meowed thanks and gobbled up the vole in a few bites. Berrypaw padded over to the Nursery and stuck her head inside. Swiftstar crawled out of her den and padded over to Woodfur and Harepelt. "You two, I think your apprentices are ready for their warrior ceremony."

Even though Woodfur was weighed down with guilt and sorrow, he couldn't help but perk up and lift up his tail in happiness. "We will have the ceremony now, before sharing tongues for the evening."

Woodfur and Harepelt stood up and followed Swiftstar to the Highrock. She leaped up onto the Highrock and gave the usual Clan call. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me at the foot of the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

The Clan gathered below, Petalpaw and Blackpaw padded up, excitement showing in their fur. Flowerseed sat next to them and licked their fur in affection. Soon, his kits will be sitting here, being given their warrior name in front of the Clan. "I, Swiftstar of Fireclan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to respect your code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Swiftstar looked down at Blackpaw and meowed, "Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Blackpaw stood up straight and meowed deeply, "I do."

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Blackpaw, from now on you will be known as Blackfang. Starclan honors your calmness and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Blackfang padded over, proudly, to the warrior's side of the crowd, right next to Woodfur.

Swiftstar turned back to Petalpaw and meowed loudly, "Petalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan at the cost of your life?"

Petalpaw shook with excitement, but meowed calmly, "I do"

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Petalpaw, from now on you will be known as, Petalcloud. Starclan honors your courage and swiftness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Chapter 2

Petalcloud squinted her eyes at the approaching sun. Their vigil seemed to take forever and she was half asleep. Blackfang was too excited to even think about sleep. It was very humid and Blackfang's coat felt heavy with heat. A rustle from the warrior's den told the two new warriors that someone was ready for the dawn patrol. Redsnout stepped out followed by Wildbreath. They both greeted the warriors with high tails. They both grabbed a bite from the fresh-kill pile and waited until Mossbreath came out of the den and the night patrol arrived. Wildbreath gave Woodfur a look of pure hatred as he followed Redsnout out of camp. Woodfur was eating a thrush at the fresh-kill pile. Petalcloud couldn't but feel a stab of sympathy for him; after all, he was her old mentor. One of the Elders padded out of the Elder's den and stretched his stiff legs. "Hello, Petalcloud and Blackfang."

Petalcloud and Blackfang nodded to him and the Elder meowed hoarsely, "It's okay, you can talk now. Your vigil is over."

Petalcloud let out a big breath and nodded to the Elder, "Thank you, Stoneclaw."

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile for her and Blackfang to share. She slowly padded to the warrior's den and sat down next to Blackfang and Lilywhisker. They greeted her with a purr and nod and Blackfang shared the squirrel in silence. The Newleaf sun soon glared up above and Blackfang stretched tiredly. Swiftstar padded up to the two warriors and meowed soothingly, "Go and rest, you had a long night."

Petalcloud stood up, there was no hint of sleep in her, but she reluctantly followed Blackfang into the den. As she settled down, Ripplestream stirred from her sleep and crept out of the den, greeting Petalcloud along the way. Petalcloud rested her head on her paws and sleep suddenly enfolded her.

Woodfur and Harepelt both raced through the forest, trying to catch a fleeing rabbit. They were assigned a day of hunting, Swiftstar thought it would be wise to keep them out of camp for a while. Woodfur caught the rabbit by the hind leg and finished it off quickly. Heat clung to his fur and the Newleaf trees barely covered the sun. Harepelt hadn't talked to him the whole way; maybe he was having second thoughts about being his only friend. They already caught a chaffinch and a thrush and soon a heavy rush of exhaustion plummeted on top of Woodfur. The sun was now setting and Woodfur trekked back to camp, jaws full of fresh-kill, and paws heavy with weariness. Wildbreath was outside the medicine den, grooming Silverleaf, staring at Woodfur with a look of so much hatred. Swiftstar was outside her den sharing a rabbit with Mossbreath.

"Silverleaf's kits are now ready for their apprentice ceremony, Mossbreath." She meowed as Woodfur passed them. Mossbreath purred in agreement. Harepelt turned his head in the direction of the medicine den, Silverleaf's kits were now crowding around their mom, tumbling off of her and nudging her with excitement. There was just one that was off to the side, hitting a leaf with his paws. Silentkit. One of the kits, Featherkit, fell on top of Silentkit and pulled at her ear with her tiny jaws. She squeaked in surprise and patted her away with a blind swipe. Harepelt couldn't but worry about Silentkit. She wasn't reacting to the other kits normally and always was left out of their playing. Woodfur touched his tail to Harepelt's shoulder and meowed, as if he read his mind, "There is something peculiar about one of Silverleaf's kits. Woodfur stretched his hind legs, and then padded over to Berrypaw. She was stacking a bunch of Borage into a pile. Her face looked troubled and she seemed to stare at the ground instead of at her work. "Berrypaw, can you have a look at Silentkit, there is something wrong with her." Berrypaw looked up, a worried look on her face, "Yes, I have been noticing these things. I'll go and take a look, but now, I need to sort out these herbs. While Whiskerface has been busy in the Nursery with her kits, I have been doing more work than ever."

Woodfur couldn't but feel a stab of worry; would Swiftstar really accept these kits to the Clan? Woodfur shivered at the thought of his kits being stranded out in the forest. The cold winds of fall were quickly approaching. He padded over to the Nursery and stuck his head inside. It smelled of warm milk, and Whiskerface was tucked around two small bundles of tabby kit fur. He came up close and nudged his mate. She looked up, tiredness in her green depths. "How are you?" he asked wearily. She twitched her tail and meowed tiredly, "Oh I'm just fine, I'm worried about this brown kit, he seems to have a bit of a fever."

Woodfur's panic rose, what if Berrypaw couldn't help him. He just then thought for a moment, he was over exaggerating his kit has probably just a mild fever. He licked Whiskerface's ears and backed out into the clearing. Wildbreath was licking Silverleaf's head and Silentkit and her siblings were all sleeping around her. Ravenpaw and Fawnpaw were grooming each other outside their apprentice's den. Hawkpaw was chewing thoughtfully on a vole. Petalcloud and Blackfang were chatting with Redsnout and Bluepelt. Swiftstar was entering her den with Mossbreath behind her. Woodfur poked his head inside the warriors den; Harepelt and Badgerclaw were fast asleep along with Brindlefoot and Scarpelt. He nestled next to Harepelt and slowly dozed off.

Ripplestream and Lilywhisker trotted happily through the tall pines. Prey were becoming scarce lately. Lilywhisker and Ripplestream sniffed through every bush and bracken, trying to find any scent of prey. Suddenly, Lilywhisker stopped in mid-step. Someone was watching them. She spun around and found a pair of dark green eyes staring angrily at her. "Ripplestream!" Lilywhisker screeched. Ripplestream was sniffing at a Hawthorn bush when her sister called and she ran over to her cries. "What is it sis?" she meowed in alarm.

"Someone was watching us." She meowed, not taking her eyes of the spot where the eyes were. Ripplestream timidly stepped up to the place and pawed her way through the bush. "There's nothing here." She meowed. Lilywhisker shook her tabby head, "But I SAW it! Follow me." She ran through the bush and followed a faint scent trail from the cat that was watching them. They entered a small clearing, Snakerocks. She looked around the clearing. Suddenly, her neck fur began to prickle.

"Glad you could join us." snarled a voice, and a ton of cats made their way through the bushes surrounding the clearing, all of them baring their fangs and murder shining in their eyes. "We were just dieing for you to join our little party."

**Chapter 3**

Spottedshadow stepped in between two huge tabby cats and she bared her sharp fangs. Ripplestream pressed up against Lilywhisker's fur. Spottedshadow touched a tom's shoulder, a sign for them to stay where they were. She circled the Fireclan cats and faced Ripplestream with bloodthirsty eyes. "Let's dance, Fox-dung!" She leaped at Ripplestream and scored a mark of her hind leg. Lilywhisker snatched Spottedshadow by the scruff and yanked her off with hard force. One tom stepped up and snarled, ready to pounce.

"No, I shall finish them!" snarled Spottedshadow loudly. She bit Ripplestream in the shoulder and she was responded with a hard shove in the underbelly. As Spottedshadow was flung hardly onto her back, she meowed half-heartedly, "Okay, now you may attack."

Wildbreath stretched and licked his black fur. "Hey, Badgerclaw, let's go hunt." Wildbreath meowed. Badgerclaw looked up from his washing and nodded slowly. "Sure, but I want Redsnout to come too." As soon as they got into their group, they headed out into the forest. "Hey, let's go to Snakerocks!" meowed Badgerclaw as he padded in front of Wildbreath. He stopped in his tracks as he heard a high-pitch screech. "What was that?" Redsnout hissed in the back. Badgerclaw twitched his tail and ran toward the screech. He burst through the Snakerocks barrier and found himself in the middle of a wild, battle. Huge rouges were all surrounding two, weak cats, Ripplestream and Lilywhisker. "Oh no, Redsnout, Wildbreath come quick!" Badgerclaw meowed. Wildbreath and Redsnout followed him out of the bushes and Redsnout gasped, "My kits! Leave them alone!"

He pounced onto a nearby tom and scored a long scar along its back. The tom turned around and slashed out with his claws, "There's more!" one of toms meowed. Spottedshadow was about to cut open Lilywhisker's throat, when Badgerclaw grabbed her by the scruff and flung her off. Badgerclaw pushed her forward and he hissed, "Go, run and warn Swiftstar!" Lilywhisker got up and followed Ripplestream out of the clearing. They ran like Windclan. They burst through the camp entrance and ran over to Swiftstar. "Swiftstar, Spottedshadow is attacking Wildbreath, Badgerclaw, and Redsnout along with her band of rouges!" Ripplestream hissed. Harepelt ran out of the den and licked his mate, "Are you okay, dear?" he meowed. Ripplestream ignored his questioning and meowed, "we need to help them, they will get killed."

Bluepelt and Brindlefoot both ran out of the warriors den. They stood in front of Swiftstar and Bluepelt meowed, "We will be more than happy to help."

Swiftstar nodded and meowed, "Harepelt and Woodfur can go with you." Woodfur and Harepelt followed Bluepelt and Brindlefoot out into the forest. Woodfur could here a faint snarling in the distance. They all burst through the Snakerocks barrier and pounced into the battle. Redsnout was very weak and blood trickled from his nose. Bluepelt scored a deep mark on a white tom and Harepelt snatched his claws onto a black tom, Adder! He kicked at Adder's haunches as the tom dug his claws into his neck fur. Spottedshadow was leaving, inching her way toward the barrier. I need to get her before she runs off! He was about to rip himself free, when another tom blocked his way and helped Adder attack him. No! She'll get away again!

Suddenly, Harepelt could see through the battle and saw Spottedshadow fighting a tabby she-cat that looked strangely familiar. Rosy! He raked his claws down Adder's back and watched him flee the seen. Next, the huge golden tom that was helping Adder attack him was shoved to the floor and attacked by Brindlefoot. Harepelt ran through a wave of fighting cats and yanked Spottedshadow away from Rosy, Rosy couldn't stand a chance. He raked her slender haunches and watched Spottedshadow yowl defeat and run off into the bushes. The fighting ceased and they too ran off. Redsnout was so injured, he couldn't stand, and Badgerclaw had a bloody front leg. Woodfur only had a couple of scratches on his chest and hind leg, and his paws were spattered with rouge blood. Harepelt checked on Wildbreath and Bluepelt, Wildbreath needed medical attention along with Badgerclaw and Redsnout, but the rest only needed some Marigold and poppy seed.

Whiskerface followed her kits out of the Nursery; the sun cast a nice warmth on the sun dried earth. The brown tomkit scooped a leaf up with his small paw and pawed it in the air. "Look, Dizzykit, I caught in the air!" meowed the wiry tomkit. Dizzykit squeaked with laughter as she batted a green leaf in the air. The brown kit meowed loudly as he unsheathed his tiny paws and clawed a leaf down to the ground, it left a big hole in the leaf and ground. 'Wow, Dragonkit, your claws are HUGE!" Dizzykit meowed with glee.

"Stop with that noise!" meowed Stoneclaw, one of the elders. Dragonkit stopped abruptly and pressed his ears to his head, ashamed to annoy an elder. Whiskerface licked Dragonkit on the head, "It's okay, dear, just be a little quieter." Dragonkit responded with a soft meow. Woodfur approached and lightly brushed his tail on Dragonkit's head. The tom swiftly turned around and gave a mighty meow and leaped onto his dad. "Daddy!" they both squealed. Stoneclaw grunted and meowed, "Of course, go figure." And the cat next to him slowly nodded.

Whiskerface glared at the Elders and pressed her muzzle into Woodfur's flank. "I hate it, them looking and treating the kits like that. Treat me like that, it's not their fault." Woodfur licked her ears and purred softly. "Ignore them, they're not worth it."

Woodfur, turned around and noticed Berrypaw swiftly padding over, a look of concern on her face. "Whiskerface, what do you use for infected wounds again?!"

Whiskerface twitched her tail and meowed sternly, "Marigold and some Yarrow."

Berrypaw bowed her head and ran off in the direction of the medicine den. Rosy sat down near the entrance, a few wounds on her chest. Woodfur licked Whiskerface's ear and trotted over to Rosy. "Why have you returned? Is there something that you needed to tell us?"

Rosy shook her tabby head and padded over to the apprentice's den. "I would like to see my kits."

Woodfur's eyes turned toward the entrance and Ravenpaw padded out, along with Fawnpaw and Hawkpaw. "My kits!" Rosy meowed.

Ravenpaw quickly turned around and meowed in joy then quickly ran over to his mother, his siblings at his heels. Rosy covered her kits in eager licks. "I'm so happy your okay." She meowed.

Ravenpaw and Hawkpaw both answered, "We're happy your okay, with the dogs out of the forest now." Rosy turned from relieved to horrified. "What? What dog?" she meowed. Ravenpaw rubbed his muzzle against his mother's chest, "They're gone now, but before they were a big problem, but don't worry mom, they'll think twice about coming here again."

Berrypaw padded out of her den and trotted over to Rosy, "I need to take a look at your scratches, Rosy."

Rosy gave one last look at her kits then followed Berrypaw across the camp.

Spottedshadow walked briskly through the open moors, the sun making her back fur heavy with heat. After the battle, she had very low hopes about driving Fireclan out of the forest. Most of her rouges from the start had been killed or chased off by the cruel cats, and now only seven cats remained. Being Deputy wore her out, plus adding the rouge battles she sometimes has, and her mind was full of chores to do in camp plus chores to do about Fireclan and their friends in Dewclan. Rainpaw met his mother at the edge of the camp boundary, his face was expressionless and worry clouded his eyes. "Now what will we do to Fireclan, mom? Most of our cats have disappeared or have been killed, should we abandon the whole plan?"

Spottedshadow walked through the camp entrance and whispered, "No! A Featherclan cat NEVER gives up!" she padded to the fresh-kill pile and took a rabbit to share with her son. Adder, one of the rouges who was invited into the Clan, sat next to Spottedshadow as she shared her rabbit with her son. "Fireclan is too strong; we will never win at this rate!"

Spottedshadow chewed her bite of rabbit for a moment, then meowed, "But you have forgotten about Darkfoot. He also knows about our plan and has welcomed to join. And there's also Shrewstar, I still have a bunch of sneaky little lies up my paw."

She and Adder both gave a nasty grin, then got quiet as Shrewstar walked over to them, "I need you two to take a patrol around the Fireclan border, we have spotted a scent that does not belong in the territory."

Spottedshadow rolled her eyes and meowed, "Probably FIRECLAN!"

Shrewstar shook his head and meowed, "No, rouges."

Chapter 4

Adder and Spottedshadow both ran through the tuffs of grass. They both stopped when they spotted Halftooth, one of Spottedshadow's followers, eating a fish out of a small stream near the Fireclan border. Adder hissed and padded down to the bank, "You've been scented by a Featherclan patrol and now we have orders from Shrewstar to chase you out!"

Halftooth, a golden tom originally from Fireclan, looked up from his catch and suppressed a sigh. "I'll kill them if they get anywhere near me, I may be blind, but I'm not worthless and weak!" He turned his cloudy-gray eyes on Spottedshadow, his ears turned in her direction. "Spottedshadow, is there any news if we have to fight against Fireclan again?"

Spottedshadow shrugged her battle-scarred shoulders, "I'm clueless. I need to think."

She walked over to Halftooth and rested her tail on his shoulder, "Follow me back to camp, your going to join my Clan."

Ravenpaw sat next to his mother, explaining everything that has happened when she was away. "... and then Whiskerface came and had KITS with her, HER kits! Woodfur and Whiskerface now have KITS!" he meowed, barely taking a breath. Rosy purred at the excited tone in her son's voice. "You've gotta join the Clan! You'd be a perfect warrior!"

Rosy's eyes were full of sadness after that, and Hawkpaw licked her ear. "I'm so happy you like it here, but I can't stay. I have four Twolegs at home who need me." She meowed.

Ravenpaw looked down at the ground and nodded, "Oh, okay." Rosy licked her son and nudged Fawnpaw, "I need to get going. I'll visit you in a moon."

She stood up and padded to the entrance of camp. "Bye, my kits." She meowed, and walked away.

"Nice catch, Petalcloud." purred Blackfang as he caught up to Petalcloud.

She picked up the squirrel and twitched her whiskers in amusement. She set the prey with the others and kicked some dirt onto it. Blackfang froze and meowed, "I smell bird." He crouched low and padded through the brush and found the bird pecking at the ground. He wiggled his rear and was about to pounce, when a lean fox caught it first. The fox turned around in the direction of Blackfang, seeming to look at him. Then three small fox-pups trotted clumsily after their mother. The female set the prey down and let the pups chew on it. "Fox." hissed Blackfang as he backed away.

"What's wrong?" meowed Petalcloud as he met her back where the prey was. "Fox." He hissed. "We should tell Swiftstar."

Darkfoot padded up to Halftooth and meowed heartedly, "Welcome to Featherclan, Clan mate!" Halftooth looked blankly at the space next to Darkfoot and meowed, "It's nice to be part of Featherclan." Darkfoot put his tail-tip onto Halftooth's shoulder and led him to Spottedshadow and Adder. Rainpaw was at the apprentice's den, talking to one of the new apprentices, Loudpaw. Shrewstar was also talking to Rainpaw, and suddenly, the apprentice ran over to his mother and meowed excitedly, "I'm going to be a warrior, momma!"

Spottedshadow purred and thought it's about time too!

Rainpaw sat next to his mother and his friend, Loudpaw and Crowpath.

"I, Shrewstar of Featherclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, he has trained hard to respect your code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Shrewstar looked down at Rainpaw and meowed, "Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect this Clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Rainpaw meowed firmly. Spottedshadow lifted her head high at her son and apprentice.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw, from now on you will be known as Rainmask. Starclan honors your trustworthiness and strength and welcome you as a full warrior of Featherclan."

Chapter 5

Woodfur and Ripplestream ran through the brush and stopped at Twolegplace. The wind loudly whistled past their heads and they both looked out of the bush that they were in. Blackfang and Petalcloud just reported sign of a fox in their territory, and they were taking a short patrol through the forest.

Right now, they had just smelled fox, and lots of it. At least four foxes were scented by Woodfur and Ripplestream. "Nothing' here, Ripplestream." Woodfur hissed under his breath. The tabby she-cat nodded and they left, next they searched Sunningrocks. Woodfur stopped abruptly in his tracks. "Fox. I smell it." He hissed quietly. Ripplestream crouched low and twitched her tail in worry. Suddenly, a lean, huge female fox lumbered out of the Sunningrocks boulder. Woodfur gasped under his breath, because he'd seen that lean, scary face before. The fox that killed Mossflower! "That fox is going to die!" he hissed, and jumped into the clearing. "Woodfur, NO!" hissed Ripplestream. She jumped into the clearing behind him. Woodfur screeched and the fox turned on him. The lean face of the fox turned into a snarl. It was so scary, that the birds n the trees flew away and the mice scurried away. "You die, Fox-dung!" he snarled. Woodfur pounced, but before he did, he thought he saw a light, hazy tabby pelt standing next to him, also snarling. Mossflower. They both pounced and Woodfur bit into the fox's hind-leg. Ripplestream looked behind the fox and noticed three fox-pups looking at their mother, a look of worry in their ugly eyes. Woodfur raked his claws into the female fox's flank and bit down on her ear. Blood spattered on his paws and chest, but he still fought like all of Thunderclan. The fox bit down on Woodfur's leg, but the tabby gulped down the pain and kept fighting. Ripplestream backed away, a scared expression on her face, but a grayish blue tail stopped her. "Ripplestream, fight that fox and help your Clan-mate! Please." Ripplestream gulped and looked into the gentle, blue gaze.... of Skycloud. "Yes, Skycloud." and she pounced into battle and helped Woodfur chase the fox out, along with her three pups. Ripplestream panted and looked at her bloody paw. Skycloud's hazy appearance brushed herself up against Ripplestream and she licked the warrior's head, "Thank you, dear one." And she disappeared like mist.

Rainmask looked up into the pink sky, and yawned quietly. He twitched his tail in excitement, he was a warrior now. He looked around, and found his two friends, Crowpath and Treebelly sharing a magpie outside the warriors den. He stretched his front legs and scratched his ears. Spottedshadow and Shrewstar were chatting near the HighBoulder. She got up and meowed to Rainmask, "You may talk now, your vigil is over."

Rainmask took a sigh and purred in unison with his mother. The calico warrior joined his friends over by the warrior's den. "How was your vigil, Rainmask?" purred Treebelly. Rainmask shrugged and meowed, "Like any other vigil, except longer!" Treebelly and Crowpath purred in amusement, and Treebelly pushed the rest of the magpie over to him. "Here, you can have it, Rainmask."

Rainmask nudged him and ate the rest of the magpie. Suddenly, a tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to him and meowed, "Congrats for your warrior ceremony, I couldn't congratulate you yesterday because I was on patrol."

She shuffled her paws and Rainmask meowed, "Uh, thanks, Dawnfur." He meowed, and looked down at the ground too, looking at the rest of his magpie. His fur grew hot and Dawnfur backed away, her tail twitching. Treebelly couldn't but twitch his whiskers in amusement. "I could tell she was fond of you, Rainmask." The brown tabby purred.

Rainmask looked up, his fur very hot with embarrassment. "What?! Of course she's not fond of me...."

He looked down again and shuffled his front paws.

"I, Swiftstar of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to respect your code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Swiftstar looked down at Ravenpaw, Hawkpaw, and Fawnpaw with sympathy in her eyes.

"Fawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Fawnpaw nodded and kneaded her paws in the ground.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fawnpaw, from now on you will be known as Fawnstep. Starclan honors your calmness in battle, and your quick thinking. We welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Fawnstep held her head high and stood next to the warriors, Wildbreath, Redsnout, and Silverleaf.

"Hawkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend you Clan at the cost of your life?"

"I do." He meowed.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from now on you will be known as Hawktalon. Starclan honors your strength and optimism and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

Hawktalon padded and joined his sister, and Swiftstar looked down at Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan at the cost of your life?"

Ravenpaw mouthed the words "I do" and nodded.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Ravenpaw, from now on you will be known as, Raventail. Starclan honors your bravery and keen determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Fireclan."

The three warriors stood with pride as the Clan congratulated them with soft meows and purrs. "Now, you must sit a silent vigil for the whole night." Swiftstar meowed over the purrs of the Clan. Raventail, Fawnstep, and Hawktalon padded over to the entrance of camp and looked out into the vast, green trees. The pink sky was now showing over the tree-tops, and the three siblings, all together, looked into their forest home.

Chapter 6

A drought was slowly spreading through the moors, and prey was becoming scarce. Rainmask and Dawnfur took a quick look around the Dewclan territory, taking a drink there, and were now heading to a sandy hollow, covered in small fir trees. Prey was scuttling around in here, mostly rabbits, but there were also some voles and some field mice. Rainmask chased down a lean rabbit, and Dawnfur caught a couple of field mice. "That seems enough for now." purred Dawnfur through brown mouse-fur. Rainmask purred in unison and rubbed his flank against hers. They raced back to camp and set down their prey. "Looks like you had a lucky catch, Rainmask." Shrewstar purred behind them. Rainmask nodded and meowed, "The best way to get prey is over at the sandy hollow surrounded by fir trees."

Shrewstar nodded and padded away, sending out a patrol with a flick of his tail. Crowpath met up with him and they shared a small rabbit. "You and Dawnfur make a cute couple." He purred in a teasing, but friendly way. Rainmask lightly pawed his ear and stood up, licked his ruffled fur, then padded into the warrior's den. Treebelly, Snowfern, Adder and Halftooth slept soundly inside, and the warrior nestled next to Treebelly and fell asleep.

Raventail woke up from the warrior's den with weary eyes. He fell asleep a few hours ago, now the sun-bleached sky shown through the bramble bush of the den. He shook his fur and noticed that his two siblings were already gone, by the coldness of their bedding; they've been out since dawn. He stepped out of the den and stretched his lean muscles. Wildbreath and Brindlefoot were chatting with Silverleaf, and also watching the kits play over by the Nursery. Featherkit and Sparrowkit were pawing each other, and Silentkit rested near her father, staring blankly at the ground. Berrypaw seated beside Silverleaf, meowing something to her. Mossbreath padded over to Raventail and meowed, "You look like you had a good nap, how's about you go over and hunt, we could use the prey." Raventail flicked his tail in agreement and swiftly left camp.

"I'm so sorry, Silverleaf, but Silentkit is blind." meowed Berrypaw, sympathy in her blue depths. Silverleaf shook her head in dismay, "NO! It can't be! Not my Silentkit!" Wildbreath rested his tail on her shoulder, "Not even Starclan can fix this, dear."

Silentkit lifted his tabby head and meowed soothingly to his mom, "Its okay, mom, I can still be a warrior! Right, Berrypaw?" Berrypaw looked down at the ground and meowed, "I don't know dear one." Silentkit drew his ears back and stalked away to his siblings and listened to them play. Poor mite I wish I could do something about it. Thought Berrypaw. "Theirs nothing you Can do about it, Berrypaw." Silentkit mumbled. Berrypaw shook her head in confusion. "I didn't say that, Silentkit."

Silentkit pricked his ears, and looked blankly at Berrypaw. "I was thinking it not saying it." She hissed in silence. Silentkit's face brightened. Berrypaw looked at her in disbelief. "You can read minds!" she meowed loudly.

Chapter 7

"Are you coming to the Gathering, Raventail?" Fawnstep hissed silently. Raventail nodded and followed her over to where the other warrior and queens were waiting. Swiftstar took the lead and swiftly set off. Raventail looked over the Gathering hollow. Cats from Featherclan and Dewclan clustered around down below. The Great Rock stood, broad and gray in the middle of the hollow. The leader flicked her tail and the all of Fireclan plummeted down below and into the Gathering hollow. "Hello, Berrypaw. "Where is your mentor?" Nightcloud meowed behind her, startling the young apprentice. She turned around and stuttered, "S-she couldn't c-come." He stared at her for a few seconds then turned toward Fernmist, Whiteclaw, Bluepaw, and one tabby tom she didn't know. "Greetings, Berrypaw. I would like you to meet Foxpaw." Fernmist meowed, pointing with her tail toward the cream-colored tabby tom that shuffled his paws on the dusty clearing. "And, Berrypaw, this is Bluenose!" purred Nightcloud, pointing to his apprentice with a proud grin. Bluenose twitched her whiskers in embarrassment. Berrypaw turned her head and sniffed. Leafclan. A swarm of Leafclan warriors sped down the hollow. Pinestar quickly trotted over to where all the leaders were clustered then the Gathering started. "Welcome, all cats from all Clans." Pinestar meowed over the murmuring. "I will start." He announced that two apprentices were pronounced warriors, a tom named Jaggedtalon and a tabby tom named Bushtail. Then he meowed loudly, "Part of our territory has been destroyed by Twolegs." Shocked, and anxious murmurs broke out below, and Berrypaw looked around at the cats around her, wariness trickling along her spine. "I have asked Moonstar to give a small portion of land to us, until we can cope with the invasion and she has agreed." Dewclan warriors shook theirs heads, but some yowled their approval. Pinestar stepped back and let Shrewstar speak, "I have a few announcements to make. First, I have a new warrior now, Rainmask." All eyes turned toward Rainmask and Berrypaw could sense him getting uncomfortable. "I also have another announcement!" Shrewstar continued, "We have welcomed a new cat into the Clan. Half-tooth has joined Featherclan." Half-tooth lifted his chin, yet his tail twitched in worry. Adder licked his ear and whispered something in his ear. Berrypaw couldn't help but snarl at Spottedshadow and her friends. Shrewstar continued, "We also have two new kits in Featherclan, Applekit and Volekit." A small queen's eyes shone with happiness. Swiftstar was next. "I have three new warriors, Raventail, Fawnstep, and Hawktalon." All three both twitched their tails in happiness, but a Leafclan warrior hissed, "But they're kittypets! Kittypets can't be warriors!"

Raventail bristled his fur, but Wildbreath rested his tail on his shoulder. Swiftstar looked around, and then continued, "Pinestar, I will make considerations about giving up a part of Fireclan territory to you." Redsnout stood up and hissed, "Say no! We have nothing to do with Leafclan!" Swiftstar stared at Redsnout with cold, green eyes. Redsnout sat abruptly down and looked at his paws. Next, Moonstar announced that two Elders died of Greencough and three kits became apprentices. Their names were Firepaw and Riverpaw. One had light gray fur and the other had dark ginger fur. The other one was named Thornpaw, who had orange fur and blue eyes. Berrypaw recognized him as the kit that Whiskerface saved. Bluenose touched her tail to Berrypaw's, "It's the kit that your mentor saved over by the creek." Berrypaw nodded blankly. Then Moonstar meowed, "Dogs have attacked our territory. My patrols keep smelling more and more of their scent." Harepelt gasped and he whispered something in Ripplestream's ear. "Now, this concludes our Gathering." Shrewstar meowed over the faint murmurs in the crowd. He leaped off the Great rock and motioned for Spottedshadow and his Clan. Moonstar exchanged words with Pinestar and Swiftstar then joined her Clan who were clustered together. Swiftstar leaped down also and led her cats away from the clearing. Berrypaw followed her Clan up the ravine and into the dew covered forest.

"I wonder if Swiftstar will allow part of her territory for Leafclan." Blackfang hissed to his sisters, Petalcloud and Berrypaw. Petalcloud shrugged and Berrypaw twitched her ear in worry. "I wouldn't want any Leafclan cats in our territory at all!" Wildbreath hissed to Blackfang. The black tabby warrior nodded and sped up to Fawnstep. As soon as the padded into camp, Berrypaw swiftly crept into her den. The den smelled of herbs and mouse bile, but Berrypaw didn't mind it. She kneaded her bedding then curled up, sleep washing over her.

Spottedshadow led Adder and Half-tooth to the Twoleg nests. Her tail was resting on Half-tooth's shoulder and Adder kept on looking over his shoulder, expecting a Fireclan patrol any minute. As soon as they sat down next to a Twoleg nest, a tortoiseshell tom leaped over his fence and sat down in front of them. "Nice to finally meet you, Wolf." meowed Spottedshadow in her metallic tone. The tom drew a paw over one ear then meowed in a deep voice, "It is good to finally meet you too, Spottedshadow. Adder has told me a lot about you." Adder twitched his whiskers and Half-tooth rolled his gray eyes. "I told Blood and Deathclaw to meet you here; they'll be here any minute." Adder meowed in his high-pitched voice. Just as he said that, a dark ginger tom and a black and silver tom came padding toward them. The ginger tom had a long scar down his muzzle and across his blood-red eyes. The other had a crooked tail and his ear was in a lightning bolt shape at the tip. Both wore a collar with dog teeth on it. Wolf stood up and welcomed the rouges with hushed muzzle-touches. They both sat down and the ginger tom started, "I am Blood, great grandson of Scourge. This is Deathclaw, grandson of Darkstripe. We were told to meet a Featherclan cat here." He stared at Adder and Half-tooth, "Alone."

Adder and Half-tooth looked at the ground. Deathclaw flicked his tail over Blood's head, "Don't mind him," he meowed in a deep voice, "He's always grumpy." Spottedshadow turned to the rouge and meowed, "I want to know your history, both of yours." Blood licked his scared flank then started, "I am the Great grandson of Scourge, leader of Bloodclan. Only a few small cats are what were left of Bloodclan. I and Deathclaw are one of them." Spottedshadow noticed their collars and remembered their usual gear, a collar that was a symbol their strength. Blood turned to Deathclaw, "Your turn."

Deathclaw flicked his tail then meowed, "My grandfather was Darkstripe, collogue of Tigerstar, legendary leader of Shadowclan. I used to be of Leafclan, but was exiled from there and soon I joined Bloodclan."

Spottedshadow nodded then looked up to see a small tom lumbering toward them, a limp in his right fore-leg. "I am Forestfire." hissed the black tom. "I have come to join your little party." He stared at Spottedshadow with cold, blue eyes. "I want to exterminate Fireclan."

Chapter 8

Spottedshadow stood and stopped a couple of mouse-lengths in front of the rouge. "I remember you; you were the cat who helped Half-tooth in his schemes!" Half-tooth stood and greeted his old friend with a muzzle-touch. Forestfire sat down and licked his blood-covered paw. "You look awful!" Half-tooth hissed as he smelled his blood. Forestfire flicked his paw, sending blood drops on the earth. "This is nothing; I've gone through much worse things than that! I once went a week without food!" Spottedshadow's eyes went round, and Adder gasped. The huge black cat rolled his eyes, and then meowed, "I heard about your little group, Spottedshadow." He looked at Deathclaw and meowed, "That Bloodclan warrior told me about it after he heard from you!" He pointed to the skinny black cat named Adder. Blood quickly set a glance toward Deathclaw then sat up, his paws weary. "I live around these Twoleg nests, you can get me by calling out to Deathclaw, he is like my Deputy. I will not join your Clan, though." He shook his ruffled fur then motioned for Deathclaw to stand. They both said their farewells then left. Spottedshadow stood and Adder and Half-tooth did the same. "I will meet you a quarter moon from right now." Forestfire hissed as he walked away. Spottedshadow nodded and quickly raced back to Featherclan territory.

Ripplestream twined her tail with Harepelt's. She was expecting kits! Her mind was full of happiness and she expressed a purr deep from her throat. Her stomach was a little plumper than usual. Harepelt licked her ears and purred with her. Swiftstar padded over to them and purred deeply, "I'm so happy for you, more warriors for Fireclan!" she twitched her tail over the queen then nodded to Harepelt. Silentkit suddenly sped out of the den and kneaded his paws on the ground. Swiftstar purred at his excitement, and then leaped onto the Highrock. She gave the call of a meeting. The cats swarmed out of their dens, faces full of happiness. Silentkit, Cloudkit, Featherkit, and Sparrowkit all sat next to their mother, their fur well groomed. Woodfur sat next to Harepelt, and looked up at the rock. Swiftstar leaped down and stood in front of Cloudkit. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called, Cloudpaw. Lilywhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice. Scarpelt has trained you and I expect that you pass on everything you have learned to Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw scampered up to Lilywhisker and touched his nose lightly to Lilywhisker's.

Swiftstar turned to Featherkit. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called, Featherpaw. Harepelt, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Silverleaf has trained you well and I expect you to pass on everything you have learned to Featherpaw." Harepelt stood and touched noses with the cute and excited apprentice.

Swiftstar turned to Sparrowkit. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called, Sparrowpaw. Mossbreath, you are ready to train another apprentice. Echosong has trained you and I expect you pass on everything you have learned to Sparrowpaw." Mossbreath touched noses with the black apprentice.

Swiftstar locked her gaze on the blind she-cat named Silentkit. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as, Silentpaw. Woodfur, you are ready to take on another apprentice. Redsnout has trained you and I expect you pass on everything you have learned to Silentpaw." Woodfur and Silentpaw touched noses quickly and looked out in the crowd. Silence. Then, "Silentpaw, Sparrowpaw, Featherpaw, Cloudpaw!" Woodfur noticed the silver tabby pelt of Ripplestream. Soon, the cats sang in unison, chanting their names. Silentpaw's face lit up with happiness as she sat next to her siblings and new mentor. Woodfur exchanged excited glances with Harepelt then let their chanting wash over him.

Silentpaw sniffed at a Holly-bush then sprayed her scent. Woodfur padded after her, also spraying his scent. "Good job, Silentpaw! Now, what else do you smell?" Silentpaw stood still then meowed, "I smell Dewclan scent." She twitched her ears and then heard Woodfur pad up to her. "Right. Good job." He padded past her then tapped his tail on her shoulder. She snorted and then followed his scent. Silentpaw, stay low. I smell rouges! Silentpaw nodded and then crouched low. Woodfur was right, as soon as they neared Twolegplace; there were toms. One of them hissed, "Remember, no messing with the Leafclan cats until Spottedshadow comes." The other rouge grunted in response. A small, shaking voice meowed, "Pl-please let us go! W-we didn't d-do anything!" Silentpaw guessed that the small cat was a she-cat, probably seven moons old. Another small voice broke in, "W-we'll fight if we have to!"

One of the rouges laughed and the other joined in with him. "I'd kill you in 12 seconds tops, pathetic fox-dung!" The tom slammed his paw on the apprentice's head. Silentpaw grimaced. Suddenly, Silentpaw felt another cat pad into the clearing. "Ah, look what we have here. Two small, pathetic, little apprentices." Spottedshadow hissed. One of the rouge toms meowed, "I think we're ready for our practice." The other grunted in agreement. Silentpaw felt a tail touch his shoulder, "Go and get some back-up. We might need to fight through this one."

Silentpaw backed up and broke into a sprint. Spottedshadow stepped up to the first apprentice, her green eyes sending chills through Woodfur's pelt. "Let's try the front paw strike."

She crouched low and slammed her large fore-paw down on the she-cat's head. The apprentice meowed in pain and lay on her side. "Now you try." Spottedshadow meowed.

One rouge, a ginger tom, stood up and slammed his paw on the she-cat, even harder than Spottedshadow. The apprentice, what looked like a tortoiseshell, collapsed again onto the floor. She gave out loud squeaks of pain. "Good job, Blood. Now you try, Deathclaw." Spottedshadow hissed.

Deathclaw, a black and silver tom with a studded collar, similar the Blood's, stood up and smacked his paw down on the she-cat's head, not as hard as Blood's turn. The other apprentice, what looked like a golden tom, unsheathed his claws and crouched low, ready to pounce. Blood pounced on him and held him down. "Good little apprentice, now stay there and watch your Clan-mate die!"

"Now, let's try the belly rake." Spottedshadow hissed after their lesson on the front blow. The golden tom was released and Spottedshadow stood in front of him, her claws unsheathed. She crouched to the ground and swung her paw outward. It caught on the golden tom's legs and made him crash to the floor. Spottedshadow forced him up and pushed him onto his back. The apprentice scratched feebly at Spottedshadow as her claws scored marks in the tom's belly. Suddenly, three cats burst through the bushes. Redsnout, Wildbreath, and Lilywhisker. A fourth cat ran after them, Silentpaw. "What?!" hissed Blood as he unsheathed his claws. The tortoiseshell apprentice was unconscious on the ground, and the golden apprentice was bleeding badly. "Fox-dung!" screeched Redsnout as he flung himself at Blood. The toms fought in a flurry of claws and teeth. Wildbreath pounced onto Deathclaw and raked his claws down his back. Lilywhisker and Woodfur, who now joined in the fight, battled against Spottedshadow. Silentpaw, not knowing where to join in, crept up to the apprentices. "What is your name?" hissed Silentpaw as a cat bumped into him.

"H-hollowpaw and this is Runningpaw" meowed the injured tom. Silentpaw beckoned with her tail for the apprentices to get out of here. "I can't Runningpaw is unconscious!" He hissed. Silentpaw grabbed Runningpaw by the scruff and dragged her out into a clear spot. Hollowpaw limped after her, his tail dragging in the dust. Spottedshadow, blood dripping from her pelt, meowed a retreat and shot off, Blood and Deathclaw following her. Hollowpaw looked at Runningpaw and checked her breathing. Silentpaw heard Woodfur approach. "We must take these apprentices back to Leafclan." He meowed.

They picked up the harmed tortoiseshell apprentice and padded back to Leafclan territory.

"Runningpaw, Hollowpaw!" Toadclaw meowed in relief. "What happened to...?"

He stared down at his daughter, unconscious, on the ground. He looked up at Woodfur, hatred and rage in his eyes. He leaped at Woodfur and pinned him down to the dusty camp floor. "What did you do to her?!" he screeched. By then, the whole Clan was outside, seeing what the noise was about. Silentpaw's worry built at Toadclaw's sadness, just how would he feel if she was with Starclan? Redsnout pushed Toadclaw off and meowed, "It was all Spottedshadow here." He pointed to the apprentices with his tail. Toadclaw narrowed his yellow eyes, and then ran off to Pinestar's den. Seconds later, Pinestar and Toadclaw ran out of the den and stood in front of the two apprentices. "Hollowpaw!" Pinestar meowed in shock as he saw his son bleeding. A small, sand-colored she-cat stepped between the two toms and sniffed at Hollowpaw. "Are you okay, son?" she meowed soothingly. Hollowpaw shrugged and followed his mother to the medicine cat's den. Pinestar sat down and watched as Runningpaw was escorted as well to the medicine den. "Now, who was there to hurt my son and Toadclaw's daughter?"

Woodfur told him about a tom named Blood and a tom named Deathclaw with a collar studded with teeth. An elderly gray she-cat gasped and meowed, "My mother has told me stories about a Clan of mangy cats who threatened to destroy the forest! They killed dogs and cats!" Some warriors gasped and bristled their fur. One dark ginger she-cat widened her eyes in shock and stood up. "I know the ginger tom!"

Pinestar turned toward her and meowed, "What? You do, Birdsong? Please tell us!"

Birdsong, almost as small as an apprentice, meowed, "He is my brother."

Chapter 9

Pinestar grew wide-eyed as all the cats turned to face Birdsong. Woodfur's belly churned with disbelief and worry. Silentpaw's tail twitched in anxiousness. "WH-what, Birdsong, is this true?" Pinestar meowed. Toadclaw drew his lips back in a snarl, ""You're that beast's sister?" Birdsong turned her dark brown eyes on the Deputy and meowed calmly, "There is no problem with that. It is my choice to stay with the Clan, and it is my brother's choice to follow the path of his great-great grandfather, Scourge."

The elderly she-cat gasped and meowed, "You're the descendent of the bloodthirsty cat, Scourge?! Why haven't you told us before?!" Birdsong flicked her tail toward the elder. It wasn't a problem when you all didn't know. Above all, I'm still a loyal Clan cat."

Toadclaw bristled his tortoiseshell fur and stood up, "Above all, you kept this secret from us! Above all, your own blood is a murderer! Above all, you're a descendent of a murderous traitor!" Pinestar rested his tail on Toadclaw's shoulder, "Like she said, above all, she is still a loyal Clan cat."

Toadclaw squinted his eyes and sat down. The leader turned to the Fireclan cats and meowed, "It's about time you were off to your own clan. We need no rival Clan here." Woodfur and Redsnout both dipped their heads and padded off, the rest of the cats following. Silentpaw turned her head back to the Leafclan camp as they came over a hill. The scents of shocked cats were still in her nose and she couldn't shake off the feeling that the forest, and Clans, will never be the same.

It was two days after the apprentice incident. The clouds in the sky blocked out the sun and sent a cold wind ripping through the forest. "Rain is approaching." Half-tooth hissed as he tore into a rabbit. Spottedshadow looked up at the gray sky and sniffed, moisture was thick in the air. Half-tooth, as always, was right. Adder groomed the black and white Deputy's fur and flicked his ears toward Rainmask as he approached. Rainmask dipped his head to Adder and crouched next to his mother. "I'm gonna be on patrol with Dawnfur and Crowpath." Spottedshadow flicked her tail and Rainmask sped away. Rainmask padded up to the entrance of camp and licked Dawnfur between the ears. "Let's go." He meowed. They set in a brisk pace, their tails streaming behind them. Rain started to drizzle as they neared the Dewclan border. They looked at the fast flowing river that surged just a tail length from their paws. "I can sense that Greenleaf is ending soon. Some leaves are already falling."

**Still in progress…………check back soon for our next issue! **


End file.
